


Memories of Brand New Days

by SatishoN



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Alternate route, F/M, Inspired by headcanon, Siblings AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2019-10-23 11:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatishoN/pseuds/SatishoN
Summary: Time never waits.It delivers all to the same end.You, who wish to safeguard the future,however limited it may be...You will be given one year;Go forth without falterwith your heart as your guide...





	1. Burn My Dread

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [My P3 Headcanon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16903863) by [SakuraHaruno19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraHaruno19/pseuds/SakuraHaruno19). 



_Time never waits.  
It delivers all to the same end._

_You, who wish to safeguard the future,  
however limited it may be..._

_You will be given one year;_

_Go forth without falter,  
with your heart as your guide..._

**[ Train to Iwatodai ]**

_I will- Burn my dread..._

My name is Minato Arisato. The 1 year older brother of Minako Arisato, my sister. We lost our parents 10 years ago, in 1999. It was a fatal car crash, with unknown circumstances...

_Burn my dread..._

My name is Minako Arisato. The 1 year younger sister of Minato Arisato, my brother. We lost our parents 10 years ago, in 1999. It was a fatal car crash, yet the circumstances behind it was covered up.

_Burn my dread..._

We were passed on from foster family to foster family, yet sometimes, me and my sister were split up.

_Burn my dread..._

Losing my brother during the occasional split-ups... They were scary moments. Once, I ended up with my step-grandfather who refused to feed me or even give me proper care.

_There's no mans land  
No man ever survived _

I love my sister dearly. Yet, the fear of my own death and hers was around every corner. It was only until last year we were placed in our last carriage, who were the mother and father of my mother.

_Invisible hands are  
behind you just now _

Today, however, we came back to the place where Mother and Father died- Iwatodai.

_If you ever win that  
race against rage then _

This place brings back sad memories, and scary ones too. The sight of Mother burning, yelling at me to get me out of the car with Minako...

_You'll be the king 'cuz  
it's no man's land (for real) _

"Attention, all passengers. The trains have been rerouted today due to an incident earlier. We will not leave Iwatodai, however, we will instead be heading to the Iwatodai Station rather than Port Island Station. Please understand." The announcement said.

_The mask is in heavy rain  
Ultimately slain _

"Aww... Looks like we're going to have to head to another place for the night." Minako said. "Yeah. I'll give the school a call." I said, pulling out my phone.

_Make shadows slave  
what we've done is in vain _

He's been so busy, taking care of me ever since last year... I really hope he doesn't drop dead from stress.

_Carrying AK-47, 24/7  
But you've gotta live it persecuted by heaven _

I called the school staff, and they told me they'll reroute me to Iwatodai Dorm for about a week until they can get a fix. The train kept moving towards our new destination.

_Comes from the direction, no - indication  
You've got to, to let it move first _

My brother seemed to talk to the school for a few minutes, until the call ended. He remained silent, as always... He's generally very vague.

_Letting getting damn depressed -  
Let's get it up _

"...So? What do you think of the song?" I asked. "Oh? You mean _Burn My Dread_? It's alright, no wonder you were bobbing your head so often." Minako said.

_Then what'cha gotta do is -  
Drop the hammer down_

"You just have poor taste, is all." Minato said. What a jerk!

_Drop rhyme, drop hammer  
Digging like a labor_

"This is Iwatodai. I repeat, we have arrived at Iwatodai station." The announcer said.

_You've got blood all over,  
Ash all over, _

"This is our stop." Minato said. "Yes, yes, I know Mr. I-Know-It-All-Without-Studying." I replied.

_Spit it out, son, game's over  
(Burn my dread)_

"Shush. Faster we get out, faster we avoid _that_." I said, reminding her of that.

_Tear up your fear,  
The end is coming near,_

"Almost forgot that existed, despite it occurring at midnight for the past 10 years..." I replied.

_Spit it out like a spear,  
I'll burn your dread_

"Then let's hurry it up, Minako." I said, hurrying her. "I know, I know! Sheesh."

_(Burn my dread)  
No soul, robust_

11:59PM. Thirty seconds to midnight. Minato quickly asked for directions, so we would know where to go before they'd all-

_All dust, we bust_  
_Justice to the man_  
_with no life-_

__

__

Midnight. Clocks stop moving, coffins appear, people vanish, eerie green glow covers all, moon emits the green.

It is the Hidden Hour.


	2. The Contract

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minato and Minako Arisato receive directions to Iwatodai Dorm before the 'hidden hour' strikes, turning all into coffins and an eerie green glow covering all.

All Electronics were disabled, including the player that Minato gave me. Furthermore, every man and woman walking around the station turned into coffins, as blood-like substances covered most things. This always occurred at midnight, starting the day Mother and Father died, as Minato told me.

"Let's get moving. If we reach Iwatodai dorm, it's likely we should stay outside right before this event ends." Minato said. "Yeah. I agree." I said. Minato was the quick-minded and intelligent one out of us two, yet far too serious for his own good.

We both moved across the newly-formed land due to this occurrence, yet, we heard howls and some strange noises while moving, which was completely new. Despite it all, we still chose to keep moving.

"The moon's almost full... It's beautiful." I said, looking up. "If it wasn't so creepy during this time, sure." Minato said, being super blunt.

About halfway to our destination, I decided to strike up a conversation. "So, what's the plan?" I asked. "Not sure. Just go to school and survive the year and the next, I'll graduate and I should be able to get myself a job and hopefully we can both live a normal life." Minato said. He's supposed to be a second-year, while I'm a first-year.

The building of Iwatodai Dorm stood before us, being taller than I expected. "It's pretty big..." I said. "True. Bigger than I was expecting, at any rate." Minato said, before we entered the building. There's still time before this event ends, so we might as well check it out.

When we entered, I looked around noticing no coffins. "Huh... Looks like the residents of the dorm already went to sleep. I was expecting someone to greet us, honestly. I mean, they would be in a coffin, but y'know." I said, before looking at Minato. Yet, he seemed to be looking at the desk. "...Minato?" I asked, yet, got no reply. As I was waiting around, I noticed that the lights were still working.

**[ Minato's POV ]**

"I've been waiting a long time for you..." A voice said, as we entered the building. "And it seems you're not alone here. She may not be able to see myself, or hear our conversation... But with that aside, please, sign this contract." The voice said, as I turned to the counter showing a boy, who looks like a child, in a prison getup. "Don't be afraid. It'll only guarantee that you take full responsibility for your actions."

**[ Persona 3 OST - Mistic ]**

"...Who are you? I thought only me and my sister could be in this event." I asked. "Ah, but it's not just you two... You two were simply some of the first to be affected by this." The boy said. "...I see. Very well, do you have a pen?" I asked. "Right on the contract." The boy said, suddenly right by my side, pointing to the slip of paper on the desk.

_"I chooseth this fate of my own free will."_

That is what the contract said, with a blank line underneath it. A strange contract, but a regular one. I signed my name on the slip of paper, as Minato Arisato.

 _"No one can escape time. It delivers us all to the same end. You can't plug your ears and cover your eyes. And so it begins..."_ The boy said, before fading into a black mist.

**[ Pause ]**

"...ro...h...th...he...ther...Hey, Minato!" A girl yelled, right into my ear. "Ouch!" I said, before covering my ears and my eyes closing from the shock. "Jeez... What was that all about? You weren't moving that much, and you just looked at the desk." The girl, who was really Minako, said. The boy did say she wouldn't be aware of our conversation... "Well, the 'hidden hour' is about to end, so let's head out!" Minako said. "Right... Let's go." I said.

"Who's there!?" A voice said, sounding like that of a girl. "Wh-What?! But... The hidden hour turns everyone into coffins... How can there be someone else here?!" Minako said, squeezing my arm. It turns out the voice belonged to a girl in a pink jacket and a black skirt. "Who're you?" I asked the girl. "I sh-should be asking the same thing..." The girl said, before reaching for her holster... Carrying a silver gun. "H-Hold on..." Minako said, before another female voice was heard. "Takeba, wait!" The new voice said.

"Kirijo-san..." The girl, supposedly 'Takeba', said.

**[ Minako's POV ]**

As the girl was stopped by 'Kirijo-san', Minato's player started up again.

_-(Burn my dread)  
Tear up your fear,_

"I didn't think you two would arrive so late..." 'Kirijo' said. "...Who're they?" The girl with the gun said. "They're transfer students. It was a last minute decision to move them here due to the train incident." 'Kirijo' explained.

_The end is coming near,  
spit it out like a spear_

"O-Oh, I see... W-Well, I'm Yukari Takeba. It's nice to meet you two." The girl said. "It would be nice to meet you if you weren't about to pull a freaking pistol out on us. Seriously, what is it for?" Minato asked. "Self-defense. You know how it is these days." 'Kirijo' explained. "Stop acting normal, you two were somehow moving around in that hour and not those coffin things." Minato said.

_I'll burn your dread.  
(Burn my dread)_

"I had a feeling... However, I will only explain everything when the time is right. For now, I require you to keep silent about this." 'Kirijo' said. "We've kept silent about it for the past 10 years, what's a few more days?" I said. "Ten years..." 'Kirijo' suddenly looked down. "You alright?" I asked. "Yes... Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Mitsuru Kirijo." 'Kirijo' said.

_No soul, robust,  
all dust, we bust_

"For now, you should probably get settled in to this dorm." Yukari said. "Is this a girls dorm?" Minato asked. "No. It is a special co-ed dorm for certain people." Mitsuru explained. "Anyways, would you two like to introduce yourselves?" Mitsuru asked. "Right! I'm Minako, and that's Minato. We're the Arisato twins!" I said, before quickly striking up a pose. Minato only face palmed, and Yukari sighed. "You seem hyper... That'll certainly get you through your years of high school." Mitsuru said.

_Justice to the man_  
_with no life_  
_{END}_

"For now, I'll take you to room, Minako. Yukari, you'll take Minato." Mitsuru said. "Alright, sounds good! Oh, and behave yourself, brother!" I said, teasing Minato. "You're lucky I'm willing to make an effort in school to make sure we both live afterwards." Minato said, before Yukari sighed again. We all went upstairs, yet Yukari went with Minato down the hall in the second floor. Me and Mitsuru went up to the 3rd floor.

**[ Persona 3 OST - Iwatodai Dorm ]**

"You seemed to embarrass your brother not once, but twice now. I'm curious about your relationship." Mitsuru said. "Oh, it's nothing really. You could say we're Red Oni and Blue Oni." I said. "Interesting. I haven't met many people with knowledge of that trope." Mitsuru said. "Neither have I. You seem pretty smart." I pointed out. "Well, I DO come from the Kirijo family." Mitsuru explained. "Interesting... Is it a rich corporation I assume?" I asked. "You'll see it on the news plenty." Mitsuru said.

The two remained silent, as they walked down to the end of the 3rd floor hallway. "Brother did bring up a good point, though. How are you existing in this hidden hour?" I asked. "It's far more complex than just a hidden hour, but I'll discuss it with you more at a later date... Hopefully soon." Mitsuru said. "Alright, well, this event's given me a lot of questions for 10 years. So, I hope this explanation is a good one!" I said.

"Well, this is your room here. Please take your keys and don't lose them, they're a bit pricey to replace." Mitsuru said. "I thought you said you came from a rich family..." I pointed out. "I am only a student, from the rich family as you said. I don't have direct access to all the funds." Mitsuru also pointed out. "Fair enough." I said. "Get a good rest. You ended up staying pretty late for tonight." Mitsuru said. "True. I should probably sleep now, else I'll be tired for school." I said, then went into my room. "Night!" I said. "Good night." Mitsuru said. We parted ways.

**[ Minato's POV ]**

We walked up the stairs, but while Mitsuru and my sister went up to the 3rd floor, Yukari and I had stayed on the second. "Up there is the girls rooms... Don't think about going up there without a _very_ good reason." Yukari said. "I never had any plans, I'm not a pervert or anything." I said. "Sheesh... You're serious and get straight to the point. Well, at least you'll likely be well-known by the students for that. While we're on the way, here's your keys." Yukari said, handing me a key. "It's to your room. Don't lose it, else' Mitsuru will get angry. You do NOT want to see her like that..." Yukari said. "I can only imagine." I said, sarcastically.

"Would it kill you to be a little nicer?" Yukari said. "What is nice? I can't remember that word in my dictionary." I replied. "You... Are not very social, are you?" Yukari said, being right in every angle. "Correct. Been that way for 10 years, and always will be that way." I said. "Ten years... That was the same time you supposedly started experiencing _the Dark Hour_?" Yukari asked.

"Dark Hour? So that's what this 'event' is called... Thank you for the info." I said. "Oh, only NOW you are a little nice. You really care only about the truly important stuff. You know what, just go in your room and get a good nights sleep. It's late, and school starts early. Good night." Yukari said, before leaving. "I don't want to know others... Not if it puts them in danger." I said to myself.

**[ April 7th - April 8th, 2009 ]**


	3. Brand New Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up in Iwatodai Dorm, the Arisato twins go for the first day of Gekkoukan high.

**[ Persona 3 OST - Iwatodai Dorm ]**

Last night was a weird one. No, it wasn't the 'dark hour', as Yukari called it, but rather the fact that she and another knew about it and even existed within it. Me and my sister hope to get an answer soon, but for now, school begins.

I'm simply here sleeping, still a bit tired from last night. Yet, shortly after my thoughts of this, I hear a knock on my door. "Hey! You up yet? School's beginning in an hour, and it'll take us a bit to get there, so hurry up and get ready else I'll be in trouble!" The voice- Yukari- said.

"I'm up, I'm up... Ugh." I responded, got out of bed, and began getting dressed. Mornings have never been my thing, considering they were mostly either the start of a day being abused, or moving to another place.

"Alright, good. You better be down in five minutes from now." Yukari said. "Yeah, yeah, whatever." I replied. Took me a minute or two, but I got dressed pretty quickly. I left my room and closed the door behind me, remembering to make sure my dorm key was in possession of myself. Once I made sure it was, I left the room and went down to the lounge.

In the lounge, Minako and Mitsuru were talking and Yukari seemed to be packing up stuff in a bag. "What are you doing?" I asked Yukari. "Obviously, I'm getting your binders and textbooks ready for school. Mitsuru is having me help you a lot, while she does the same for Minako." Yukari explained. "You guys are just trying too hard to get me to open up." I remarked.

"Oh, shut up. Just be grateful for everything we're doing for you and your sister." Yukari said. "Sorry, but what can I do to be grateful? Nothing. So, I'd prefer to just have you shut up." I replied. Yukari seemed to ignore my remarks. "Well, what you can do is keep quiet about everything you saw last night. Got it?" Yukari said. "Whatever you say." I said.

As Yukari continued to pack everything up for the four of us (Me, Minako, Mitsuru and Yukari herself), I decided to go say hello to Minako and Mitsuru who were talking, while the former seemed to be smiling. "So, what are you two talking about?" I asked the girls. "Nothing, really. Just about your new high school, is all." Mitsuru said. "Yeah. Apparently, it's called 'Gekkoukan High'." Minako said. "The school was built and founded by the Kirijo group ten years ago. It is a prestigious school, but still a public one." Mitsuru explained. "I see..." I said to myself.

The two continued to talk for a bit, such as classes, teachers, and history of the school. The girls seemed quite into the conversation, which just shows how well Minako rubs off on everyone with her upbeat personality. I'm honestly a bit envious. "Well, you three? What are you all talking about now?" Yukari asked, coming in with two bags. "I'm not really into the conversation." I answered on my behalf. "Nothing, really. Just stuff about Gekkoukan." Mitsuru stated. "What Mitsuru said. Also, that reminds me, did you 'behave' last night, brother?" Minako said in an 'innocent' tone. ...I take back what I sad about being envious about her upbeat personality.

"Wha-!" Yukari said, and she's not very good at hiding even a faint blush. I simply facepalmed myself. "...Seriously? We're starting high school, and that's all you have to say? Rumors are not uncommon in high school, so please, don't let them get any ideas." I said, really hoping she wouldn't push it. "Oh, come on. It's just us four here. Not like it mat-" Minako was saying, before Mitsuru cut in. "Actually, there's five of us. The first four are all of us, and the fifth is a senior like me, Akihiko Sanada. Boxing Team leader." Mitsuru said. "Huh... What do you know." I replied to Mitsuru's cut-in. "Um, is anyone gonna gonna answer me? Did those two-" Minako began to say. "Don't worry. If they didn't, it would've been caught on camera." Mitsuru said. "Good job, Minako. You tainted her." I said.

"Is this... Normal for you?" Yukari asked. "Sadly so." I said. "Anyways, what about those two bags you're holding?" I asked. "Oh, these are for you and your sister. All packed up and ready to go, and I just have mine and Mitsuru's by the counter still." Yukari said. "Alright, thanks, I suppose." I said. "See? Now you're being polite." Yukari said. "Minato? Being polite? That's funnier than any joke I've ever heard." Minako said. "Shut." I said. "Aw, I was just trying to be funny..." Minako said. "You're never funny." I replied.

"OK then, sir edge lord. Think we should get going to school?" Minako said. "Yes, I suppose it's due time we go, else we miss the train." Mitsuru said. "Alright, let's go then!" Yukari said, as she gave me and Minako our bags, and then got her bag as well. Mitsuru grabbed her's as well, and we were all on our merry way to the Iwatodai Station.

**[ Persona 3 OST - When The Moon's Reaching Out Stars ]**

**{ Iwatodai Station }**

"Well, this is our train. Let's get on!" Yukari said. We all entered the train. We walked from the dorm to here, which took about half an hour which was about half the time it took us during Dark Hour. When we all boarded the train, we manage to get some seats. From left to right, it was Mitsuru, Minako, myself, and Yukari. Don't ask me how, but Mitsuru and my sister somehow found more topics to talk about. I was simply silent for a good while, and so was Yukari. Yet, she began to speak suddenly. "...So, why are you around the edges so much?" Yukari asked me. "Nothing for you to know." I replied.

"Sheesh... I was just trying to get to know you a little bit if you're a dorm mate." Yukari said. "Been like this for 10 years. Always will be." I said. "Ten years..." Yukari said, before she went back into silence. Suddenly, Mitsuru spoke up. "There's our stop. Gekkoukan high." Mitsuru said, pointing out the view of the island and the above-average sized High School. "What makes it so special?" I asked. "Well, it was built by the Kirijo group, and the entire island was made by Kirijo. A man made island, in other words." Yukari explained. "I see... That makes a lot of sense. And I assume Mitsuru is popular there?" I asked. "You wouldn't believe that both myself and Yukari are the most popular girls in that school." Mitsuru said.

"I could _really_ do with a lot less boys trying to get into my skirt. Sheesh..." Yukari said. "How bad is it?" Minako asked. "Don't quote me on this, but apparently there's this 'Takeba Challenge' where, well, y'know..." Yukari said, where we both got it right away. "Must be rough." I said in a dull tone. "You could at least show a little remorse." Yukari said. I would, if I wasn't taught about the phrase 'Momento Mori'. "Well, we should be there any second. Get your stuff wrapped up, and be ready to move into the school." Mitsuru said. "Got it!" Minako said, and we all grabbed our bags, ready to move out.

The train stopped, and thus began our first day at Gekkoukan High School.

**[ Persona 3 OST - Want to be Close ]**

"Welcome to Gekkoukan High, Minako and Minato! I hope you enjoy your time here." Yukari said, cheerfully. "Excite!!" Minako squealed. I simply just looked at the school, and I admit I am a little astonished at the sheer size of it. "We should probably head in and find our classes for the year. They'll post homeroom's in the main foyer." Mitsuru explained. "Even treating it like a mansion, huh? Very cool." Minako said. "Don't question it, it's just normal for me to call this school like that." Mitsuru said. "Huh." I replied. I went inside the school, and it was looking pretty busy already. There were students looking around, in fact, there was one who admitted his teacher was older than him but preferred another one... That could sadly imply only one thing.

While everyone did their thing, I looked at the sheets on the wall, showing classes. I looked around it for a little bit, and... I wasn't able to find my name. So I looked for a little bit longer, and it seems that I'm in 'Ms. Toirumi's' class. Right above and below my name, Minako and Yukari were there. This will be a fun year...

Next up, I had no clue what to do. So, I just waited a little bit, and like my call to heaven was answered, the girls showed up. "Oh, hey." I said. "Hey, I forgot to tell you, you should head to the faculty office since you're new." Yukari said. "Alright. Also, Me, Minako, and you are in 'Toirumi's' class this year. "Second year in a row, huh? Alright then. You'll probably meet her in faculty. I'll see you at home room!" Yukari said. "Alright, Minako, let's get going." I said. "Alright." Minako said. We all went our seperate ways, Mitsuru left to her class, while me and Minako went to the Faculty office.

Along the way, we met a student and a teacher talking about stuff, with the teacher wearing a samurai helmet and the student holding a fan, speaking Japanese in a strange accent. We also saw the posters where exam results would be posted, but next to them were the doors to Faculty. The two of us entered, and a female teacher walked up to us. "Oh! There you two are. You are the new students, right?" She asked. "Yes." I said. "I've heard a lot about you two. Minato, you got the highest exam results every exam in your first year while Minako graduated the 9th grade easily. Congratulations on that front. Also, ten years ago, your parents were-" The woman said, before cutting herself off. "Oh! I'm so sorry. I did not get the chance to read the folders before this. I am sorry if that touches any sore wounds..." She said. "...You're Ms. Toirumi, correct?" I asked. "Yes, I will be your homeroom teacher for this semester. If you have any questions, just ask me." Toirumi said. "Alright, I understand." Minako said.

"School is about to start, so let us head to your classroom on the second floor, yes?" Toirumi said. Me and my sister nodded our heads and agreement, to our classroom, and thus, began a Brand New Year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By finished, add literally only one paragraph and a sentence. It's 10:35PM EST as I'm writing this though, and a high school night. So I kinda rushed it, but I hope to go for in the next chapter:
> 
> > Junpei's Introduction  
> > New Explanation of Dark Hour  
> > Beginning of First Full Moon
> 
> Look forward to it! I hope.  
> (Oh, and I just finished Persona 3 Portable as female for the first time! Woot! Now I understand Persona 3's main story very well.)


	4. You Da Man!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minato and Minako enter class, and meet a lively classmate.

**[ Persona 3 Portable OST - Time ]**

"Good morning, class. Before we begin, I'd like to start by saying some things. Due to the sudden transfer of two new students, this will be the first time here in Gekkoukan where a class of second-years will have a first-year. The second year we have here is Minato Arisato. Introduce yourself." Ms. Toirumi said, explaining to the class. "I'm Minato Arisato." Minato said. "Very well... And for our first-year, Minako Arisato. Introduce yourself, and try not to feel too uncomfortable." Ms. Toirumi said today. "I'm Minako Arisato! I hope to get to know you all!" I said.

"She seems cute and energetic..." A male voice said. "Dude, what about her brother right there!? He seems pretty damn tough and intelligent! I'd be careful if I were you." Another one said. "Shit, your right... Oh well, maybe another time." The first voice said. "Hey, she looks really cute... And energetic... You think she'll steal Akihiko from me!?" A girl said. "I'm more concerned about having Akihiko for myself, jerk!" Another girl voice said. Great start to the year for me... "Anyways, there are some seats in the middle of the class. You may take them." Ms. Toirumi said to me and my brother, so we took said empty seats.

"Alright, then let us begin class for the year. Today's subject will be... Japanese." Toirumi said. Minato just seemed to groan in boredom, but that's only because he knew he was gonna ace it- So casual. Class then went on from there, and every time Minato was called up, he'd always get the question right. I swear, I was gonna fall asleep, and I did. All voices were nulled out, and I began to doze off, until... "...Minako! Are you sleeping in class? Not a good start." Toirumi said, waking me up. "N-No! I wasn't sleeping, I swear!" I replied quickly.

"Oh really...? Alright then, what author did I say was my favorite?" Toirumi said. Shit. Uh... "Um... Utsubo Kubota?" I had no idea why I said that. It was pure instinct. "Good answer. It seems you are paying attention after all..." Ms. Toirumi said. "Damn... Not only does she got the looks and personality, she has brains to boot! Damn her brother..." A male voice said. "Ugh, is she also smart? I've gotta protect my sweet Aki!" A female voice said. Looks like the girls are really into this Akihiko person, while the boys are starting to hate my brother... Great.

Class went on like this for a while, and then it ended. Minato got up from his seat and talked to me. "I'm gonna head to the bathroom. Wait here, and don't go anywhere." He said. I nodded my head, and waited here for a bit. Suddenly, a boy walked up to me. "U-U-Uhh... M-Minako, do you..." The boy began to say. "Hey, watch who you're talking to!" Another male voice said, who seemed to be wearing a jacket and a baseball cap. "E-Eep! Sorrysorrysorry!" The boy said, before he ran. "Sheesh... People don't know manners nowadays." The guy said.

"Um... Who are you?" I asked him. "Oh, me? I'm Junpei Iori! Second year here in this class." Junpei said. "Nice to meet you!" I said, holding my hand out for a handshake. "Yeah, good to meet you too. But seriously, you should be more careful here... Girls are making an enemy of you, while boys are gonna try to steal you and make an enemy of that Minato person. Speaking of which, where is he...?" Junpei said, as we ended our handshake. "Right here." The voice of an intelligent blue hair said. "WOAH! Where did you come from?!" Junpei said, shocked. "Right through the door. And why the hell are you talking with my sister?" My brother asked.

"Minato, please... He's not bad. He protected me from a guy who tried to make a move on me." I explained. "That so...? I suppose I should be thanking you. No one can really deny her personality and looks, at least, not the average person. Yet, most males I know are quite thirsty... You're certainly a rare breed to have common sense. Name?" Minato asked Junpei. "Wow, thank you. I'm Junpei Iori, it's good to meet you!" Junpei introduced himself to Minato. "It's... Nice to meet you to, I suppose." Minato said. "Aw, come on! Lighten up a bit, will you?" Junpei said.

"Sorry, he's been like this for a while. He's a stubborn old nut, for sure." I said. "Sheesh... You two are so different in personality, how are you even related?" Junpei asked. "Red Oni and Blue Oni. Heard of it?" I asked. "No, not really... Seems like something I can check out though." Junpei said. "Sheesh... Do you have to talk to everyone you see?" A female voice said, but then I recognized it as- "Oh boy, here comes the ultimate mood swing." Junpei said, groaning. "Ugh, it's FACT, Stupei." Yukari said. "Stupei...? Pfft..." I said, letting out a snicker. "I-It's not funny!"

"So... Me and Stupei are in the same class again, and you two are also here? What a coincidence." Yukari said. "Must be fate." I said, as a joke. "Hah. Yeah, right." Yukari replied. "Oh, and why is Stupei here even talking with you guys?" Yukari asked. "Oh, he saved me from a guy who was trying to make a move on me." I explained. "Oh, really? Well, that surprises me a little, considering how much of a flirt he is, but I did notice him stopping some males following me before..." Yukari said. "Heh. Those guys are really sad, trying to win this silly little Takeba challenge... Although, at this rate, there'll be a Minako challenge." Junpei said. "Yeah, I suppose. Good to know there are people like you still in this world, having common sense." Yukari said.

"Heh, well, never fear! Junpei's here!" Junpei said. "You really are like a child, aren't you...? Well, I suppose it's alright, considering that with a crew like this, I feel like we can get through the year no problems!" I said. "Well, I suppose it would be nice to start enjoying life again... But nothing's changed me yet." Minato said. "Well, to celebrate, how about we go get some beef bowls? My treat!" Junpei said. "Oh, hell no! I'm paying half for you if it's beef bowls!" I said. "Sheesh, you two are like kids... But, I suppose it would be nice having a bite to celebrate." Yukari said. "Then it's unanimous!" Junpei exclaimed. "I hadn't said anything yet, but... Why the heck not?" Minato said.

**[ Persona 3 Portable OST - Way of Life ]**

We all went out Gekkoukan High School, Junpei scaring off some males trying to come near, with Minato simply giving them the Blue-Haired Stare which was enough to chase some off. "Sheesh... If a stare is all Minato needs to chase some boys off, how could Mitsuru compete...?" Junpei said. "Mitsuru? What's so scary about her?" I asked. "Legends say that if you piss her off beyond belief, she will execute you... Quite literally." Yukari said, and Junpei shivered. "I swear, I thought I saw one of her trademarked executions, and while I'm not sure if it was one, it looked like death was a better substitute..." Junpei said.

We reached Tatsumi Port Island Station, talking about school, the girls, Mitsuru, and especially Akihiko. "All the girls hearts fly for Akihiko... They all honestly got an unhealthy obsession. Can't say I'm a little jealous, though~." Junpei said, with a big grin on his face. "Shut up and get on the train. We're headed for Iwatodai Strip Mall." We all got on the train, with Junpei and Minato taking one side and me and Yukari taking the other.

"So, Minato pal, I heard you were spotted walking with Mitsuru and Yukari on your way here... What's up with that?" Junpei said. "I believe you're forgetting my sister was there. I would potentially be in jail by now if what happened is what you are implying." I said. "Oh, right. It's just the recent rumors anyways... Rumors are big at High, but that's all they are- Rumors. If you need me to shut anyone up about them, I'd be willing too." Junpei said. "Alright then..." Minato said.

On mines and Yukari's side, we were just discussing how school has been treating us. "Not even day one, and there's already a guy trying to flirt with you..." Yukari said. "I just hope the rest of the year isn't as bad as this... But hey, if I have my brother and Junpei by my side, I don't think anyone will try and get me!" I said. "Yeah, don't really on Stupei too much. Most of the time, he sounds like a creepy old perv. Like this one time last year..." Yukari said, before we began a conversation that lasted for the rest of the ride. "Now reaching... Iwatodai Station." The announcer said. "This is our stop." Minato said, before he got up. Not along afterwards, we all got up and walked to the doors.

One by one, we all exited the train. "The strip mall should just be over here..." Yukari said, guiding us through the area. We reached a large building, with stores on the wall everywhere. "Looks like we made it. It should be just up here... Top floor, if memory serves." Yukari said. "Then let's go! I'm getting really hungry!" Junpei said. I nodded my head in agreement.

We climbed up the stairs, and enter the 'Beef Bowl Shop'. "A special for everyone, I assume?" Junpei asked. "What does it consist of?" I asked. "Just try it. You'll love it." Junpei said. "Can't argue with him there. This place has some of the best Beef Bowl's I've ever tasted." Yukari said. "I suppose..." Minato said. "Then let's all try some!" I said. "Four special bowls, please!" Junpei asked the chef. "Coming right up!" The chef said. We waited patiently, listening to all the chatter around the shop. "So, did you hear about _Apathy Syndrome_?" A male voice said. "Oh, yeah. It's when people become completely unresponsive due to stress?" The woman next to the man said.

**[ Persona 3 OST - Troubled ]**

"Are you absolutely sure it's due to stress...? It just happens out of no where, all of a sudden, no matter where you are, whether it'd be driving, walking, eating, or anything... It's really weird." The woman said. "Don't buy into these rumors, it's not good for you... Anyways, my treat?" The man said. "Yes, thank you, dear." The woman said.

"Apathy Syndrome, huh...?" Yukari said. "It's really freaking weird. As that woman said, it happens out of no where... What do you think the cause really is?" Junpei asked. "No clue..." I said. "Well, not like it matters right now. More importantly, are you guys gonna finish your food? Junpei's wasting his cash at this rate." Minato said. "Oh shoot! I forgot!" I said.

**[ Persona 3 Portable OST - After School ]**

"Well, everyone, eat up!" Junpei said. Don't even know how Minato realized that our food was delivered when the rest of us didn't... But who cares?! "Time to dig in!" Yukari said. We all then began to eat, slurp, and just get rid of the beef bowl's right into our bellies. "Man, coming here never gets old! You guys agree?" Junpei asked. "I already almost forgot about the taste of the Beef Bowl's at this shop... Despite being Stupei, you have good taste!" Yukari said. "Will you stop calling me that!? I'll make you pay for your own at this rate!" Junpei said. "Wh-What! You said you'd make this your treat!" Yukari said. "I was just teasing ya. Come on guys, take your time and savor the taste!" Junpei said.

"Mhm... Shoo ghood!" I said, mouth full. "You need to eat without your mouth full... But yes, this reminds me of my mother's cooking. I never thought I'd find food that rivals her." Minato said, and I swear I was dreaming, but I thought I saw a faint smile on his face. "Well, come here any time you want! This place is open every. Day. Of. The. Week!" Junpei said. "I see... Good to know." Minato said, and there's no denying it, he's smiling. "Oh, is big bro smiling?" I pointed out, after swallowing. "What did you say? I'll turn your face upside down if you keep that up." He said. "S-Sorry!" I replied back. "Well, if you're smiling again, you're making progress socially! You da man!" Junpei said.

**[ Point of View: Minato Arisato ]**

I never enjoyed such a time like this before... I'm almost glad to be back to Iwatodai. We continued to eat until we were full. And once we all were... "And as always, I'm never able to finish my entire bowl... Oh well, at least this place is amazing!" Junpei said. "I certainly wouldn't mind coming back here sometime." I said. "I second that every second of my life!" Minako said. "Here here!" Yukari said, and for once, I felt a genuine smile. _(So this is what it's like to smile...)_

**[ PAUSE ]**

Suddenly, a sound went off in my head. Time had stopped. A card was in front of me, with the number 0 on the bottom and top. Looking at it, it was a Major Arcana card... Specifically, the fool.

_A new bond hath been made..._  
It shall be the key to new freedom...  
Thou shalt have our blessing when thou choosest to create a Persona of the Fool Arcana... 

Then, the voice came and went. And everything went back to normal.

**[ Resume ]**

"...Minato? You OK there, buddy?" Junpei asked. "Yes... I'm OK." I replied. "Huh... That was odd. You don't normally space out..." Minako said. "Really? I suppose that's to be expected, considering his personality..." Yukari said. "I said, I'm alright." I said. "Hey, wait up!" Minako shouted towards me. "Jeez... He's weird." Junpei said. "No kidding." Yukari said.


	5. Humiliating Mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fool Arcana. Classified as Number 0 in the Major Arcana deck, it represents beginning and goodwill in it's upright position.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this fanfic, by the way, Minato's and Minako's rooms are closest to the stairs in the dorm.

**[ Persona 3 OST - Iwatodai Dorm ]**

Thou shalt have our blessings when creating a Persona of the Fool Arcana? The heck does that mean? Is it related to 'Dark Hour', maybe? But even then, you don't just get a voice and an imaginary card appear in front of you that becomes visible and then vanishes, plus, what does it mean by 'Persona'? It's just another version of ourselves, how could we just make one of a different Arcana? Last but not least, blessings? And speaking that in Shakespeare? Is there some sort of god 'blessing' me? I don't even understand any more.

"Hey, brother... What's up with that look? Like you're stumped for once in your 16 years." Minako asked, as we entered Iwatodai. "You wouldn't believe me if I said it." I replied. "The Dark Hour exists, what isn't possible at this point?" Minako pointed out. "Fair enough, I suppose. But would you believe me if some sort of mystical being showed me a card and said I'd have their blessings if I made a 'Persona' of the Fool Arcana?" I explained. "...Yeah, you're right. That sounds crazy. But you're my brother, and I doubt you'd ever lie. Besides, all that build up made it truly sound like the truth." Minako said.

"Oh really? And what's your proof I'm telling the truth?" I asked. "You're smart, but there's no way you can make up heck like that." Minako said. "Looks like you really don't like to swear. But that's nice, because it says a lot about your patience." I said. "I expected you to be 'shocked' that I believed you right there." Minako said. "Oh, whatever. Just go to bed. I'll be seeing you tomorrow, why don't you go listen to the 'superior' song to surpass Burn My Dread, called.. Uh..." I began to say, but forgot what Minako's favorite song was. "Soul Phrase. Sheesh, for a really smart guy, you have no taste in music." Minako said. "Yes, yes, go roast your dream mates first please." I said. 

**[ Pause ]**

"Whatever. G'night." Minako said, before she left upstairs to her bedroom. "I never had a brother or sister, but you should treat her better." A female voice said, which I recognized right away. "Took you long enough to head back, I'm headed to bed now." I replied to Yukari. "Sheesh, I was giving advice. Don't think I didn't notice you enjoying our time at the Beef Bowl store." Yukari said. "What are you talking about? Me? Enjoying things? Cows will fly before then." I said. "You know what- forget it. Just head to bed and be ready for tomorrow." Yukari told me, before I left upstairs to my room.

I entered my room, and just collapsed onto my bed. School began, got some 'friends' 'caring' for me, and now some sort of magical card thing is speaking to me. Epic. Now what? I thought before I just let sleep take me away.

**[ April 9th ]**

**[ Persona 3 OST - Iwatodai Dorm ]**

The next day, I woke up before anyone alerted me, heck, it was pretty early in the morning. About 6:10AM, according to my clock. Two hours until school. I contemplated my decisions for a second before I decided to get out of bed, get dressed, and head downstairs. As I suspected, no one is awake.

 _If I just cook now, will anyone suspect a thing...?_ I said to myself, and decided that I'll just cook something up, taking Yukari's advice to heart.

_About 30 minutes later..._

"All done..." I said to myself, looking at what I chose to lay out on the table. Waffles, pancakes, all sorts of things for a breakfast. You could easily mistake this for a buffet or feast, which it technically is. It's about 6:45AM now, so I decided to head to my room so that no one would suspect a thing. 6:47AM when I entered, everyone will probably be getting up soon... I decided to see what I could study before the day began, before I heard footsteps outside. I decided to check it out.

"Hello?" I asked, as I opened my door. I saw someone going up the stairs. Seemed to be Yukari, just judging by the skirt that I saw. I decided to follow suit and see what she was up to. Going upstairs, I see that Yukari entered the double doors, where the meeting room was. Wondering why, I decided to head in. However, before I opened it, I heard giggling. _Why the hell is she giggling?_ I asked myself, before opening the door.

"Yukari, why are you laughing?" I asked as I entered. "Oh, uh, nothing!" Yukari said, before she seemed to interact with what looked like a giant computer. "You're laughing at something..." I said. "Seriously, do you wish to humiliate yourself?" Yukari asked.

 _...Shit._ I thought to myself. "I thought so." Yukari said. "Please don't tell anyone." I said. "Sure, sure, whatever you say spoilsport. I wonder what your cooking is like, though?" The pink-lover asked. "Tastes perfectly normal, miss." I said. "Aww, is the widdle bwue boy too embarrassed? I'll be the judge of that." Yukari said in a mocking tone. "I lost several brain cells just from listening to that." I replied. "Oh, lighten up a little. Let's go eat, and yes, I won't tell anyone." Yukari said. _Oh thank god..._

We went down stairs to the 1F lounge to eat what I made. "Sheesh, this looks amazing... How long did it take you?" Yukari asked. "Only 30 minutes. Easy enough if you know the basics." I said. "'Basics'!? This is too much and looks too good to just be made just by understanding basics!" Yukari shouted. "Is something going on?" Another female voice asked, seeming to be Mitsuru. _God fucking dammit._ I thought to myself. "This is... Quite a lot. Who made this?" Mitsuru asked. "Uhh..." Yukari began to say. "Yukari, while your cooking is certainly average, I can't imagine you making all of this. No offense." Mitsuru said. "None taken." Yukari said.

 _Shit shit shit shit shit-_ I kept thinking to myself, almost as if I was having a mental breakdown. "Ah, was it you, Minato?" Mitsuru asked. _SHIT!_ I thought to myself once more. "Sheesh, Minato made what? If it's food, try and get as much as you can before- Holy!" Minako said, coming down from the upper floors before stopping to look at what was laid out on the table. I was beet-red, covering my face as I laid down on the couch. "No need to be embarrassed, big bro. You know how good your cooking is, and your kindness couldn't hold back, yeah?" Minako said. "You spawn of the devil..." As I said, while muffling my own voice through the couch mattress.

"Is there a conversation going on here? You guys are awfully loud." A male voice said, one that I couldn't recognize. "Wait, there's another dorm mate in here besides us?" Minako asked. "Yes. His name is Akihiko Sanada, leader of the Boxing Team at Gekkoukan. Going in a fight against him is not advised, usually." Mitsuru explained. "Complimenting again, huh? I'm not THAT good, seriously." Akihiko said, coming down from the stairs. "Hey, Akihiko, come check this out! Big bro here prepared us a feast for breakfast!" Minako said. "Big bro...? Huh, a brother and a sister here... Interesting. And a feast? Where?" Akihiko asked.

"Right over here." Yukari said, pointing him to the table. "Th-This is...! No, nothing. You guys haven't ate it yet?" Akihiko asked. "No. We were busy teasing Minato." Yukari said. "Sheesh, a bit rude... Though I can't say I was any different with him." Akihiko said. "Well, let's feast, shall we?" Mitsuru said. "Agreed! The mission is a go! Operation: Finish The Feast Before School Starts!" Minako said. "That was the worst operation name I've ever heard." I said, still muffling my own voice. "No one cares!" Minako said.

"What the-- This food is incredible! This isn't just 'perfectly normal'!" Yukari said. "This is... This is something you'd find out of either a 4 or 5 star restaurant!" Akihiko said. "Even my best servants have found competition from a single high schooler...!" Mitsuru said. "Yes, yes, thank you for complimenting. Please stop making me die of embarrassment." I asked. "No! This food is too good to not compliment! Accept them!" Minako said. "Oh, fine, but you better hurry it up. It's about 7:25AM now, so school starts soon." I pointed out. "Not for another 45 minutes, actually!" Minako said. "Let us enjoy and savor this wonderful feast, O' almighty Minato." Yukari teased.

"Hey, Minato, let's get away from the girls for a bit. I got to talk to you about something." Akihiko said. "Sure, let's go. Where to?" I asked, just wanting to get away from all the teasing. "Just upstairs, no where far." Akihiko said. "Gotcha. Let's go." I said. "Thank you for the breakfast, big broooo!" Minako said, as myself and boxer boy went up the stairs. "Minako's a handful, isn't she?" Akihiko asked. "Certainly. Why do you ask?" I reply back with a question.

"I won't tell you the full story, since I barely know you, but I will say this. Treasure what family you may have, or one day, you might regret it. I'm not saying you have to get super close to Minako, but just make sure you live life to it's fullest. I trust you know the meaning of 'Memento Mori'?" Akihiko asked. "Remember your death. Remember you will die. Yeah, why?" I asked. "We all live with a time limit, so... Live life to it's fullest. Especially with your family. I... Didn't do that, to be exact." Akihiko said. "I'll consider that. But don't count on it." I said. "Alright then. Well, school's starting soon, so let's go. The girls should be finished by now." Akihiko said. "Yeah." I said. "Thank's for the meal you gave us this morning. Really reminds me of a good friend of mine." Akihiko said. "...Your welcome."


	6. The Magician

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to school after the morning's feast, another Arcana is shown in front of Minato.

_[ Gekkoukan High School, Front Yard ]_

"And we're back for the second round!" Minako said. "Yeah. Round two of, what, two hundred?" I said. "You're so pessimistic..." Minako told me.

Even after the first day, the sheer size of Gekkoukan is just incredible. Looking at it, I had no idea what to think. Moving on, both myself and Minako headed in. Yukari and the others left early, so we had some time to ourselves.

"Hey! Over here!" A voice called out. No clue who it was directed to, so I just moved on. Then, I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Hey, it's rude to ignore someone..." The boy who tapped my shoulder said. "Minako, go on ahead." I told Minako.

Minako went on ahead, and I turned to the boy. "What do you want?" I asked.

"Sheesh, I was just saying hello... Anyways, I noticed you've been, how do they say it... You've been intentionally being a loner?" The boy said.

...What?

"Why are you trying to pry into my personal affairs?" I asked. "Oh, no reason. I just wanted to get you to open up a little bit." The boy said.

"Leave me alone, no need." I stated firmly. "Sheesh, come on... Why don't we just discuss this over beef bowls after school?" The boy asked.

"For the love of- Alright, fine." Free food, after all. "Great! My name's Kenji. Kenji Tomochika." Kenji said, introducing himself.

Then, it was as if time had stopped. A card floated in front of me, this time, I. The Magician.

_A new bond hath been made..._  
It shall be the key to new freedom...  
Thou shalt have our blessing when thou choosest to create a Persona of the Magician Arcana... 

"..." I stared off into space- or more like, Kenji's face right there. "Woah, what's with the look there? It's a bit creepy..." Kenji asked.

I then snapped myself back into reality, with still half of my consciousness back in slumber. "No, it's nothing." I said.

"Alright then, whatever you say..." Kenji said. We both then went our separate ways into the school, although it seems I saw him enter the classroom I was in. Dang.

Time had passed, saw Kenji give me a look or two, with a slight grin, but I chose to ignore him.

_[ Gekkoukan High School, Homeroom ]_

More time had passed, school passed, and nothing interesting happened. Very boring.

Once school had ended, I had spaced out for a moment, and then I realized someone was in front of my desk.

"Hey, remember what you said earlier? Time to get going!" The boy said.

_Oh, right._

"Yeah, yeah... Time to go." I said, mumbling to myself. Kenji went on ahead, and I packed my stuff up real quick. Just my luck, Junpei ended up walking into my face.

"Hey there, Minato! Where you going?" Junpei asked. "No where, just getting some free beef bowls from this guy named 'Kenji'." I said.

"Brutally honest... But you shouldn't be so pessimistic around him! He's a chill guy, trust me." Junpei stated.

"I'm trusting you..." I said. I then went my own way to meet Kenji, expecting him to be at the Beef Bowl Shop.

Turns out, he was just waiting for me outside.

"Hey hey! Ready to go, Minato?" Kenji asked.

"Let's just go." I said. "You know, for being pessimistic, you seem fine with going here... You've already been to that shop?" Kenji asked.

"Yes. I have. Any problems?" I asked. "Make's sense, they got the best food in Iwatodai." Kenji stated. "How could you say something so controversial yet so brave?" I asked.

"You've got no idea. Just compare it to other foods within the city, you'll see." Kenji said. "Very bold... I'll hold you up to it." I said.

Time passed, as we got on the train station and into Iwatodai.

_[ Iwatodai Strip Mall, Beef Bowl Shop ]_

_Ding, ding!_ The sound of a bell rang through the place. "Welcome! How can I serve you?" The chef asked.

"The usual, sir!" Kenji said. "Ah, welcome back, Kenji! One large beef bowl, coming right up! What about you?" The man asked me.

"The same as him." I said. "Oh, right, I saw you yesterday. Very well, coming right up!"

"So, you moved here just yesterday, huh?" Kenji asked. "What's it to you?" I replied with a question.

"Oh, come on! I'm just trying to get to know you, so we can be friends, yeah?" Kenji said.

"Fine. No, I moved here two days ago." I stated. "Ah, I see. Well, was that so hard? That's one new thing I learned about you today!" Kenji said.

I said nothing there. "Here's your orders, you two!" The chef said, handing us our beef bowls.

"Yes! Time to dig in!" Kenji said, before he began eating away.

"Do whatever you want." I said. I then did the same, albeit at a slower pace so I could actually enjoy the taste.

_Time had passed..._

About ten minutes had passed, if that's even correct. I was just about finished, yet Kenji was long done. "De-lic-ious!" Kenji said.

"You ate fairly fast... Do you not try to enjoy the taste?" I stated. "What do you mean? It's too delicious to NOT finish fast!" Kenji said.

I internally face palmed at such stupidity. Where is this kids logic? "Look, if you eat it slower, you can enjoy the taste longer. Like what I'm doing." I said.

"...Wait, really? I thought eating more at once boosts the flavor..." Kenji said.

"It comes down to personal opinion, but you're able to enjoy it more if you eat it at a steady pace instead of delving to the bottom." I explained.

"I see, I see... You know, maybe you aren't such a bad guy after all." Kenji said.

"..." I said nothing.

"Hey, maybe in a bit, I'll tell you about my secret plan... You can't tell anyone, though!" Kenji said with a big grin on his face.

About five minutes has passed since that discussion ended, and Kenji left, but not before saying 'thanks for the explanation' and paying for me.

I finished my beef bowl and then went on my way back to the dorm.

_Iwatodai Dorm, Lounge_

"Welcome back." Mitsuru said, greeting me back to the dorm as I walked in through the front door.

"Hello." I replied. I proceeded to head upstairs to my room.

I looked around in my room, not seeing much to do other than study... Which is what I did. Nothing much happened after that, so I chose to go to sleep.

...

...

...

_CRASH!!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wCdFIR_Th4c
> 
> We're back, boys! Kept you waiting, huh?
> 
> Sorry for saying 'big' chapter. I had very little ideas for this, and by the time I finished this part, I was honestly a bit tired out. However, the next chapter is in the works already, so be ready.


	7. Shadow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minato and Minako takes their second proper trip into the Dark Hour, not realizing what it truly is.
> 
> (There is only one crash in this scene, Minato and Minako POV's begin at Akihiko's CRASH.)

_[ Iwatodai Dorm, Control Room ]_

"Hmm... He's still sleeping." Said Ikutsuki.

"It's just like last night, and yet, the Shadow's haven't attacked him yet." Mitsuru said.

"The same is for Minako... Think they might have the potential?" Akihiko said.

"Who knows... But it still feel's weird watching those two in their sleep." Yukari stated.

"Well, wouldn't you be more comfortable working with someone in your year?" Ikutsuki asked.

Yukari couldn't think of a comeback to that.

"Hey, guys, check this out..." Akihiko said, pointing to a camera of the front door.

"Who is that-" Mitsuru asked.

"Hey! Guys! Open the door! Please! Anyone?!" A voice yelled, from the first floor.

"That voice- Junpei?!" Yukari said.

"You mean that student from your class...?" Mitsuru asked.

"I'll get him, you guys stay here." Akihiko said.

"Understood." Yukari said.

"Wait! Look!" Ikutsuki said, looking at a camera of the back alley. Showing an incredibly large black gob, holding several knives and a mask.

"A shadow?! So that's what he's panicking about!" Mitsuru shouted.

"New plan! Yukari, get Minato. Mitsuru, get Minako. I'll go rescue Junpei and check that shadow out. Ikutsuki, stay here!" Akihiko said, briefly explaining his plan.

"Understood." Yukari said, before running out the door and down the stairs.

"I'll get to it. Be careful, Akihiko." Mitsuru said, before also running out the door.

"Don't put yourself in harms way, Ikutsuki. If anything comes up on the cameras, tell us." Akihiko firmly stated, before running out the door.

"You kids be careful out there!" Ikutsuki said, as soon as Akihiko vanished.

_[ 3rd Floor ]_

"Minako should be just down this hall. Yukari, take this." Mitsuru said, before handing Yukari a short sword.

"Why?" Yukari asked, after taking the sword.

"Give it to Minato, when you meet him. Like we said, he may have the potential, so he could use this." Mitsuru quickly explained.

"Got it! Be careful, Mitsuru." Yukari said.

"Likewise."

_[ Minato ]_

_CRASH!!_

"Huh...?" I said to myself, before getting up out of my bed. As soon as I got out of my bed, I heard frantic knocking on my door.

"Hey, it's me, Yukari! I don't have time to explain, open the door!" A female voice said, just outside.

Yukari...? I went over to the door and opened it. "What are you doing here this late?" I asked.

"I don't have time to explain, just take this and let's run!" Yukari said, before shoving a short sword into my hands.

"Huh...?" I was fairly confused, but there was an eerie green glow surrounding us- Dark Hour.

"I'll explain once we're out, let's go!" Yukari said. After that, we both ran out to head down the stairs.

_[ Junpei ]_

"Oh god, what the hell..." I said, in an intense state of panic. What the hell is going on!?

"Junpei, get in!" The door opened swiftly, with a voice talking to me- Seemingly to be Akihiko's.

"Oh god, what the hell is going on?!" I asked, in a panic as soon as I entered the door.

"I don't know, but I want you to run upstairs to the fourth floor. You should see some double doors there. If I'm right, it should still be unlocked. Get there, and once you do, lock them!" Akihiko told me.

"U-Understood. I'll get there now!" _CRASH!!_

"What was that?!" I asked.

"Dammit... It's not out the front door?!" Akihiko said.

"What do you-" I asked.

"Just go!" Akihiko firmly told me, and then I ran as fast as I could.

"If I'm right... Shit, everyone might be in danger." Akihiko said to himself.

_[ Minako ]_

_CRASH!!_

"Huh!?" I woke up, and instantly noticed the green glow surrounding me. Dark Hour.

I heard rustling out my door, and then it opened. "Minako, let's go." The girl coming in my door said.

"Mitsuru!?" I shouted in a panic.

"No time to explain, let's move!" Mitsuru stated.

"U-Uh, alright!" I said, in confusion. We both then ran for the fourth floor control room.

_[ Minato ]_

Both myself and Yukari ran up the stairs to the 3rd floor, and then we stopped, noticing Minako's dorm open. "What happened with her?" I asked.

"Mitsuru was in charge of rescuing her, and I was charged with rescuing you. So, let's keep mov-" Yukari said, until she suddenly stopped.

The entire building shook, and just outside the window. "What the heck is that..." I asked, actually startled.

"N-No time to explain, let's keep moving!" Yukari said.

At this point, I gave up trying to comprehend the situation. So, we both ran up the stairs the fourth floor.

"Quick, this way!" Yukari said, pointing me to a metal push door. We both went through the door, and it seemed like we were on the roof.

Suddenly, Yukari locked the door behind us. "Phew... Look's like we're safe." Yukari said.

"Alright, what the heck is going on?" I asked.

"W-Well-" Yukari began, before we heard a rumbling sound.

That was when I saw a black tentacle grab onto the edge of the roof.

_[ Junpei ]_

I ran up as fast as I could to the fourth floor, and went into the double-door room. As soon as I entered, I met someone who seemed to be fairly old.

"H-Huh? W-Who are you...?" I asked, out of breath.

"It seems you were the one that was just outside. My name is Shuji Ikutsuki. I believe your's is 'Junpei', correct?" The man- Shuji- said.

"Y-Yeah, that's right... Junpei Iori. How did you know?" I asked, in confusion.

"Your classmate, Yukari, called you out as soon as we saw you on the camera." Shuji explained.

"W-Wait, Yukari is here? What's she doing here? This a dorm?" I asked, thinking.

"Yes, it's a dorm for a small group of students, although since you're here, it seems you'll be staying here if you accept." Shuji stated.

"R-Really...? Why?" I asked.

"It's a bit complicated, so we'll explain after we get out of this situation... Alive, that is." Shuji stated.

Then, the door busted open.

_[ Minako ]_

Myself and Mitsuru were running up the stairs as fast as possible towards the 'command room' as Mitsuru called it. As we ran up, the building shook more and more.

"Where's the command room!?" I shouted, when we reached the fourth floor.

"Right here." Mitsuru said, calmly, pointing me to what seems to be a double-door passage. I tried opening it, but it was locked.

"I-It's locked!" I said, panicking.

"Leave that to me." Mitsuru said, taking out what looked like some keys and opened the door right open for us. I couldn't wait to get in, so I just opened the door at full force.

"W-Woah! Who's there?!" A familiar, masculine voice said.

"J-Junpei!? What are you doing here?!" I asked, still in a panicked tone.

"I-I have no idea... I was just on my way home from a convenience store, and then..." Junpei began, but then I took notice of what looked like a large monitor.

"H-Huh? Are those cameras?" I asked.

"Yes. This monitor is connected to just about everywhere in the building, including our rooms." Mitsuru said, answering my question. That lead me to more questions, but I couldn't think straight in this current situation.

"W-Wait, is that the roof...? Minato and..." Junpei said, noticing the roof camera.

"What are they... I thought I told Yukari to bring him here!" Mitsuru said, confused.

Suddenly, a voice came out from the desk under the monitor's. "Akihiko speaking. I got some news." Another familiar voice said, seeming to be Akihiko...

"Akihiko! What's the situation?" Mitsuru asked.

"The Shadow I fought down here... It's not the same as the one that was chasing Junpei!"

"What...?" Mitsuru said, in a daze.

"Sh-Shadow...? What the hell is going on?!" I said, in a panic, finally breaking under the pressure, confusion, and horror.

"How's Junpei and the others right now?" Akihiko asked.

"Junpei and Minako got here safely, but as for Minato and Yukari..." Mitsuru said.

"Wait, where are they?" Akihiko asked.

"On the roof." Mitsuru stated.

"...Shoot."

_[ Minato ]_

As soon as we got to the roof, we thought we were 'safe' from whatever was happening. However, right before I could start asking questions, something starting coming up... What looked like a black tentacle, grabbing onto the edge of the roof.

"What the..." I said, not believing my eyes.

First, the 'dark hour'. Then, the shaking of the building in the middle of the night. And now, this... Thing.

"Oh no..." Yukari said, in a tone that sounded like she realized what was happening.

Suddenly, I heard a voice as if it was in my head. "...ri... ... ...dow... ... ...rful..." Even then, it was just mostly static.

"M-Minato... Back up." Yukari told me. She then seemed to be reaching for her holster. It was at this moment the... thing... fully revealed itself as a giant, black blob holding several daggers and a mask.

And then, everything that happened after that was almost a blur. Yukari took out the gun from her holster, and pointed it directly at her forehead, pushing the gun into it. "Yukari, what are you-" I asked, in a panic while confused.

"You can do this... It's not real... It's not rea-" Suddenly, bursts of fire came out from around us. Yukari only pushed the gun into her forehead more, continuing to mutter to herself at a faster rate.

Then, she was struck by one of the bursts of fire. I only then realized the severity of the situation. She was knocked away, me still standing face-to-face with the monster.

The gun slid towards my feet, and for some reason, I simply noticed the gun.

_"Go on..."_

I reached down for the gun.

_"You can't wait and see..."_

I picked the gun up.

_"It's your invitation to freedom out of this situation."_

I put the gun to my head.

_"Pull the trigger."_

...

"...Per..."

"...So..."

"...Na."

I pulled the trigger.

Everything that happened... Was a blur.

"I am thou... And thou art I..." A voice I never heard said, but it felt so familiar.

Almost as if it was my voice, even.

Then, I experienced and excruciating pain... A headache I've never felt, no, it was a pain that spread all over my body.

_[ Mitsuru ]_

"What the..." I said, not believing my eyes what I'm seeing on the monitor.

Shortly afterwards, the double door busted open. "Mitsuru, let's move-" Akihiko began to say as he came through the door, before he saw what was happening on the monitor.

"T-This is real... Right?" Junpei asked.

Shuji seemed shocked, and was at a loss for words at what we were seeing...

A persona transforming into another one.

_[ Yukari ]_

"Huh...?" I said, slowly getting up after being knocked away. As I tried to get back up, I reached out for my holster to grab my Evoker, but realizing it wasn't there...

Wait... Minato! "Minato, where are-" I shouted, scanning the area for Minato and the shadow that attacked us, only to find that said Shadow was being obliterated by... Something... Covered in coffins.

I was at a loss for words, until I turned to find that Minato seemed to be in a large amount of pain, letting out grunts and barely standing. "Minato!" I shouted, calling out to him. He didn't respond.

The shadow was dead not long after, it's last living part crushed by the creature... And it let out a roar to the moon. That's when it seemed to transform into something with a lyre...

... "...I hear you... Orpheus." Minato said to himself, released from the pain he was suffering by.

"M-Minato...?" I said, confused. Orpheus? Could it be a Persona...? So he does have the potential...

"...U-Ugh..." Minato grunted, before falling to the ground, fainting.

Right afterwards, two beings came out from the puddle of black left behind the shadow, slowly making it's way to Minato. "N-No...!" I shouted to my self, only realizing what was happening.

That's when I noticed my Evoker falling from his hands, right in front of him.

_"You wish to save him, don't you...?"_

That's right... I promised to myself I'd do this, to find the truth of what happened ten years ago...

_"Then pick it up, and pull the trigger."_

I got up, and ran towards the boys fallen body, but still breathing... And took the Evoker. The shadows couldn't have been five feet away from me.

_"Gotta be brave... Right?"_

"Yes... Io." I put the Evoker to my forehead, and at long last...

"...Persona!" I pulled the trigger, and my Persona, Io, materialized right behind me. She released the skill, Garu, right between the two shadows knocking them back... Didn't kill them, though.

"Yukari! Get back!" A voice yelled, which seemed to belong to Akihiko.

"Akihiko, you're-" I said, before I saw Mitsuru and Minako coming right behind as well.

"Focus on getting him out... Minako, Yukari. We'll stop those shadows here!" Mitsuru said.

"Brother!" Minako said, calling out for Minato I assumed...

"Don't worry, he'll be fine... I'm no medical expert, but he only seem's exhausted... Let's bring him to his room." I said, and Minako only nodded.

_And that was how it all began. Just me, a normal high school girl, wrapped up in this strange supernatural situation. Minato was only found to be exhausted, but the next eight days were stressful, not knowing when he'd wake up... Yukari went there everyday, at least for an hour after school... She even skipped archery practice the day before he woke up, when she heard that he might wake up on that day... She seemed mildly disappointed that wasn't the case, but he did wake up the next day... And it all truly began after that. Me, my brother, Junpei, Yukari, and Akihiko made up the initial team of what was called 'SEES'._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you caught the comment thread on the previous chapter, you know this may very well be the final chapter. I cannot promise this is the end or beginning, however. My dedication is no where near enough, I'm sorry. But this is my last gift.


End file.
